


Someday At Christmas

by Rowan_Rites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Implied DLMAP, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Rites/pseuds/Rowan_Rites
Summary: (This is actually a DLAMPR work that I'm trying out cuz I am a notorious multishipper and would like to try the adorable dynamic; no Remus and Roman don't date each other; they're kinda just sharing boyfriends ig??)Deceit and Patton are making pretty decorations! Oh, but Dee is worried about something. Maybe Pat can help.Part of Deceitber: making ornaments with another side!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 24





	Someday At Christmas

Deceit grumbled as he cut orange peels into strips. Patton sat next to him, happily stuffing cloves and cinnamon sticks into sheer cloth bags. "Do I have to go with you, Patton? I don't think they're interested in spending time with me," Deceit said.

"Of course they are! We're one big happy family, snickerdoodle! This is just a start to them getting used to us being, well... Us!" Patton replied.

Deceit sighed. Patton passed him the little bags, and Deceit started filling them with dried apple slices and the dried orange peel strips he had been cutting. "While you may be right, my job is caution. You know that, bunny. And in this situation... I worry about Remus. And I know they've all been a bit stiff since this sort of new situation, what with our new polyamorous relationship. I know that it has made you and Logan happy. But I just feel out of place," he explained.

Patton tied off each bag as Dee finished with it. "Lemon drop, that's why this is so important. We want you to feel more at home with us. Virgil actually suggested it," Patton replied. He kissed Deceit's cheek. "It's gonna be okay. Tomorrow we're just gonna spend a day together, and enjoy these new decorations you and I made today. And if it doesn't feel okay anymore, we can talk again and figure it all out. Because we love you. Okay, buttercup?"

Deceit smiled softly, leaning against Patton. "Very well, blueberry."

Patton squeaked, devolving into giggles. "A food nickname! Like mine!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and silly; it's just hard to write something long and meaningful every day so! I'm gonna catch up a bit and in the meantime just have fun because I've become DLAMPR trash!!


End file.
